


Dead On Arrival

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Book 149: Der namenlose Gegner, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Overthinking, Poor Life Choices, this did not go where i expected it to go
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Schlaflose Nächte sind nichts Neues für Bob, doch nach seiner Zeit mit Skinny und den Campern wirkt alles anders und die Ungewissheit treibt ihn durch die dunklen Straßen.
Kudos: 7





	Dead On Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Wie schon in den Tags: TW Suicide mention

Die Straßenlaternen spiegelten sich kalt in den Pfützen auf dem schwarz glänzenden Asphalt, und nicht zum ersten Mal seit seiner Zeit bei den Campern fragte Bob sich, wie sein Leben aussähe, wenn Skinnys Worte wahr gewesen wären. Wenn es damals nicht Peter gewesen wäre, der ihn versehentlich von der Rutsche geschubst hätte, sondern Skinny. Der ihn in der Pause mit hinter die Turnhalle genommen hätte, ihn zu Unsinn angestiftet hätte. Mit dem er alle Höhen und Tiefen –besonders die Tiefen – durchlebt hätte, vor allem dann, als Skinny auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war. Der sein bester Freund geworden wäre.

Ob Bob nun anders wäre, sich von Skinny in ein Leben voller Lügen und Straftaten hätte ziehen lassen? Oder hätte Bob Skinny den ganzen Mist ausreden, ihn von den falschen Leuten fernhalten können?

Vielleicht waren es diese Überlegungen, die ihn zurück zum Freeman-Gelände zogen, obwohl er wusste, dass Skinny nicht mehr dort war. Es ließ Bob keine Ruhe: Der Gedanke, dass sein Leben genau so hätte verlaufen können wie Skinnys. Die Zeit bei den Campern hatte ihn dazu gebracht, alles zu hinterfragen, und es gab niemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. 

Zum ersten Mal hatte er erfahren, wie es war, auf der anderen Seite zu sein, der Seite, die verurteilt wurde, egal, was sie tat, egal, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, akzeptiert zu werden – oder auch nicht, wenn sie einfach nur ihr Ding machen und in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Denn Bob war einer von ihnen geworden, hatte sich ... geborgen gefühlt bei ihnen, auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm Angst machte. Es hatte feste Grenzen verwischt, graue Schlieren in das Schwarz und Weiß gezogen, und ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er und Skinny vielleicht gar nicht so verschieden waren, wie er zuvor geglaubt hatte.

Doch er fand sich nachts nicht nur bei den Campern wieder. Mehrfach hatte ihn die Ungewissheit nach Little Rampart geführt, in diese Gegend, die so völlig anders war als die heile Welt, die die Fassaden im Wohngebiet seiner Eltern jedem vorgaukelten, der nicht wusste, wie er dahinter blicken konnte. So auch heute, vorbei an dem Block, in dem Skinnys alte Wohnung lag, aber nie nah genug, um zu sehen, ob in den Fenstern Licht brannte. Ob dort inzwischen jemand neues eingezogen war.

Er fragte sich, ob sein Leben anders gewesen wäre, wenn er mit Skinny aufgewachsen wäre, beste Freunde bis zum Schluss. Ob es genau so geendet hätte wie Skinnys. Mit einem Anruf, der zu spät kam, abgesetzt nur wenige Sekunden, bevor der Abzug gedrückt wurde. Mit Blaulicht und Sirenen, obwohl es keinen Grund mehr zur Eile gab.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich...weiß nicht, wie ich das hier erklären soll, woher es kam oder was auch immer, ich kann nur sagen, dass es plötzlich in meinem Kopf war und raus musste.   
> Titel aus I Previals "DOA"


End file.
